A List of the Best Easter Movies for Kids and Families vs Why does Easter move every year and how is the date vs frozen girl idiots that invented the word moved period
Easter (disambiguation) From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, search Look up Easter or easter in Wiktionary, the free dictionary. Easter is a Christian and cultural spring festival. Easter may also refer to: Easter customs, cultural traditions and practices that take place during the above festival Eastertide, a fifty-day season in some Christian traditions Ēostre, the pagan equinox (hence, "East") festival from which the Christian festival takes its name in English and in other Germanic languages Contents hide 1 Music 2 Literature 3 Other uses 4 See also Musicedit Easter (Patti Smith Group album), 1978, or the title track Easter (These Arms Are Snakes album), 2006 "Easter" (Marillion song), 1990 "Easter" (Asian Kung-Fu Generation song), 2015 "Easter", a song by Jefferson Airplane from Long John Silver "Easter", a song by Love Battery from Between the Eyes Literatureedit Easter (play), a 1901 play by August Strindberg "Easter, 1916", a poem by William Butler Yeats Other usesedit Easter (film), a 2002 independent film Easter (surname) Good Easter and High Easter, villages in Essex, England See alsoedit Easter Island, Chile Easter Rock, Wisconsin Humanities › Religion & Spirituality Top Easter Movies 5 Films to Commemorate Christ's Death, Burial, and Resurrection Share SHARE Email EMAIL Print Easter Movies The Passion of the Christ. Fox Faith Religion and Spirituality Religion & Spirituality Christianity Holidays Origins & Development The Bible The New Testament The Old Testament Living the Christian Faith Christian Life for Teens Prayers Catholicism Islam Judaism Hinduism Buddhism Latter-Day Saints Taoism View More by Mary Fairchild Updated March 17, 2017 These Easter movies commemorate in a passionate and powerful way, the life, mission, message, sacrifice and resurrection of our Lord, Jesus Christ. If you're looking for a movie with an Easter theme to add to your DVD collection, consider one of these memorable productions. 5 Must-See Easter Movies for Christians The Passion of the Christ The Passion of the Christ chronicles the last twelve hours of the life of Jesus Christ of Nazareth. Advertisement Starring James Caviezel as Jesus and directed by Mel Gibson, the film was originally released in theaters in 2004. It is rated R for extremely brutal depictions of torture and violence. The film is portrayed in the biblical Aramaic and Latin languages with subtitles in English. It is not recommended for young children or for the faint of heart. The film offers an emotionally moving, painfully graphic reminder of the suffering and passion of our Lord, Jesus Christ at his crucifixion. on Amazon Amazing Grace The central figure in Amazing Grace is William Wilberforce (1759-1833). He is played by Ioan Gruffudd as the zealous believer in God, human rights activist and British member of Parliament, who battled through discouragement and illness for two decades to end the slave trade in England. In a time of personal crisis, Wilberforce is inspired and encouraged in his long fight to abolish slavery by the former slave ship master, John Newton (Albert Finney), who wrote the beloved hymn "Amazing Grace" following his conversion to Christianity. The film, originally released just before Easter 2007, celebrates the 200th anniversary of the establishment of the first anti-slave trade bill, and the ending of 400 years of slave trading. Rated PG. Grace Christian Movie Review on Amazon The Gospel of John The Gospel of John is the story of Jesus as told through the eyes of his disciple John. Advertisement Starring Henry Ian Cusick as Jesus and narrated by Christopher Plummer, the film was originally released in theaters in 2003. It is rated PG. The film focuses on the life, death and resurrection of Jesus, offering a very human, intimate picture of the passion and compassion of Christ's three years of ministry. Christians will come away with an even greater appreciation for their Savior and the love that prompted his mission on earth. on Amazon Martin Luther Martin Luther is an historical biography of the life of Martin Luther, the 16th-century German priest who courageously led the Protestant Reformation, changing the political and religious shape of the world. This special 50th anniversary edition DVD features the film as it was originally released in theaters in 1952, including the story of the making of the film. Starring Niall MacGinnis as Martin Luther, the classic black-and-white presentation includes a tour of famous Luther sites. Martin Luther's strong faith and spiritual convictions have been an inspiration to Christians since the time of his life, all throughout history, and even today. Martin Luther reveals that people of radical faith and fearless courage can change the world. on Amazon The Greatest Story Ever Told The Greatest Story Ever Told is a classic epic film, wondrously recreating the life of Jesus Christ of Nazareth, from his birth in Bethlehem to his baptism by John (Charles Heston), the raising of Lazarus, the Last Supper and finally his death, burial and resurrection. Starring Max Von Sydow as Jesus and directed by George Stevens, the film was originally released in 1965. The fully restored DVD version features an all-star cast including David McCallum (Judas), Dorothy McGuire (Mary), Sidney Poitier (Simon of Cyrene), Claude Rains (Herod the Great), Donald Pleasence (The Devil), Martin Landau (Caiaphas), and Janet Margolin (Mary of Bethany). on Amazon Easter Resurrection (24).jpg Icon of the Resurrection, with Christ having kicked down the gates of Hades and pulling Adam and Eve out of the tombs. Christ is flanked by saints, and Satan—depicted as an old man—is bound and chained. (See Resurrection of Jesus in Christian art.) Type Christian, cultural Significance Celebrates the resurrection of Jesus Celebrations Church services, festive family meals, Easter egg decoration, and gift-giving Observances Prayer, all-night vigil, sunrise service Date variable, variable 2017 date 16 April (Western) 16 April (Eastern) 2018 date 1 April (Western) 8 April (Eastern) 2019 date 21 April (Western) 28 April (Eastern) 2020 date 12 April (Western) 19 April (Eastern) Related to Passover, of which it is regarded the Christian fulfillment; Septuagesima, Sexagesima, Quinquagesima, Shrove Tuesday, Ash Wednesday, Clean Monday, Lent, Great Lent, Palm Sunday, Holy Week, Maundy Thursday, Good Friday, and Holy Saturday which lead up to Easter; and Thomas Sunday, Ascension, Pentecost, Trinity Sunday, and Corpus Christi which follow it. Category:Easter Category:Frozen Category:Kardashians Category:Patricia harrington and other girl idiots that invented the word moved period Category:Dan green of yugiog Category:Faith fox Category:Mel gibson Category:Martin luther Category:Rob paulsen Category:Patti smith Category:Jefferson airplane Category:Long john smith Category:August Strindberg Category:William Butler Yeats Category:Aimee Scribner and bazillion others Category:Bazillion Category:Bazillion billion foods Category:A bazillion others Category:A BAZILLION OTHER FROZEN STUFF IN MY NAME Category:Bewitched and billion others Category:Billion Category:Megan fahlenblock and bazillion others Category:Alyssa milano leah cudmore and bazillion others Category:Others Category:Beauty and beast Category:And everything else Category:Lady and tramp Category:Holidays Category:Grey delisle Category:Christy romano Category:Mediamass